Las bizarras aventuras de Cordera en el mundo real
by WafleKouhai
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si cordera de los Kindred llegase al mundo real?, es mas , ¿que pasaria si solo midiese 12 cm de altura y no tuviera sus poderes?. En su busqueda por una explicacion, un humano llamado Devian se vuelve su compañero de aventuras ¿Podran entre ambos recolectar los 50 fragmentos de la mascara de la tiradora y encontrar a Lobo, o pereceran en el intento?
1. Prologo, de los cortos

**_Disclaimer: L_** _os personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la organizacion malefica RIOT games. Organizacion que busca sacarnos el dinero con aquellas skins de 1850 RP que no todos podemos comprar u.u_

 _ **Aviso: H** istoria narrada en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Lamb (Cordera para los amigos)_

* * *

 ** _Cordera en el mundo real_**

Una oscuridad eterna me rodeaba, sentía un dolor de cabeza incomparable y a duras penas pude levantarme del suelo que ciertamente no estaba firme, se sentía…¿esponjoso?

 _En ese momento no lo sabia, pero me encontraba atrapada dentro de una caja de carton._

Sentia el suelo temblar, sentía que la superficie en la que estaba parada daba tumbos haciendo que mi débil postura cediera haciendo que volviera a caer al suelo de rodillas en mas de una ocasion

Una luz se abrió del techo, no podia ver mas alla de aquella grieta que se habia formado en el techo. Pero de algo si me di cuenta, junto a mi habían… ¿juguetes?

Junto ami estaba una especie de pato de goma que podria decir que tenia dos metros con respecto a mi altura y un oso gigante de peluche que fácilmente podria llegar a los diez metros de alto.

De pronto , sentí que los movimientos se terminaron de repente y me estrelle contra una de las paredes del cuarto donde estaba atrapada.

Termine atrapada bajo todos esos juguetes gigantes, pero usando todos los medios posibles pude darme paso y empece a escalar por una montaña de diversos objetos diferentes

\- Lobo , ¿estas ahí? – grite tratando de ubicar a mi fiel compañero de aventuras

No obtuve respuesta alguna, segui en marcha a escalar la montaña de objetos hasta llegar a la grieta que habia en el techo. Cuando saque la cabeza tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza por el fuerte brillo de la luz exterior.

No pude mantener mi tranquilidad, lo primero que vi al sacar la cabeza fue a… un invocador, tenia su túnica violeta con bordes dorados pero debido a que llevaba puesta la capucha no podia reconocer su identidad.

El me miro

\- Oh linda Corderita , ¿has despertado?

\- Donde rayos estoy, ¿y por que eres un gigante?

\- No soy un gigante, tu eres una enana. Bueno , vuelve dentro de la caja aun no llegamos.

Con un dedo el me metio nuevamente dentro del lugar donde me tenia aprisionada

\- Sacame de aquí , y dime donde esta Lobo – exigi gritando desde adentro.

De pronto sentí la caja elevarse para luego voltear completamente. Todo lo que habia dentro de la caja empezo a caer , yo por suerte pude aferrarme a una grieta que habia en el fondo de la caja.

\- VAMOS , NO TE ESCONDAS – escuche la voz enojada de mi captor

El invocador volvió a agitar la caja y no pude aguantar mas tiempo. Abre caído de una altura de 50 metros o mas. No lo se , lo único que se es que me desmaye apenas choque contra el suelo.

 _ **Horas despues...**_

Me habia despertado, dandome cuenta que estaba junto a cientos de objetos distintos. Relojes, gorras , juguetes ,peluches , todo tipo de objetos gigantes a diferencia de mi tamaño.

\- ¡Lobo! , ¡dime si me escuchas! – grite mientras recorría el lugar

Pude notar que el lugar tenia limites, estos eran paredes de cristal gigantes. Pero detrás del cristal vi…¿personas? Ellos caminaban sin prestar atención a la gran cárcel de cristal en la cual estaba atrapada.

\- Oigan, humanos. ¿Pueden oírme?

Pero nadie escuchaba mis gritos. Me canse de intentar llamar la atención de algun humano gigante y me recostó en el suelo.

\- Lobo, ¿donde estas? Tu sabrias que hacer en estas ocasiones.

Cerre los ojos y sentí algo raro, por primera vez en mi vida sentí cansancio. Cerré los ojos y por primera vez desde que nací, dormí.

¿Cuantos días habran pasado desde que estoy aquí atrapada? No lo se, otra cosa que cambio en mi es que ahora siento aquellos que los humanos dicen "hambre" trate de masticar las cosas que habían en esta clase de prisión, pero solo logre lastimarme los dientes.

\- ¿Espera? Me duelen…¿los dientes?

Empecé a gritar sin siquiera saber lo que hacía, simplemente estaba perdiendo la esperanza. Entrecerré los ojos y de repente sentí… que mi mascara se agrietaba. Abri los ojos exaltándome .

\- No, no puede estar pasándome esto.

Que mi mascara se rompa solo significa una cosa, que estoy a punto de desaparecer y morir. Realmente no puedo morir, pero cuando me convertí en campeona de la liga descubrí que si era posible. Y el primer indicador de que mi hora este llegando es que mi mascara se rompiese.

De repente escuche un "CRACK" mi mascara se terminó rompiendo y sus restos empezaron a desaparecer como si de polvo se tratase.

\- No , no, no, no, no, no – dije exaltada

Trate de atrapar todo el polvo posible y tragármelo, tal vez eso evitaría que mi vida acabara. Pero nada de eso paso.

Me sente en el suelo y aferrándome a mis rodillas llore, por primera vez en mi vida llore. Nunca antes habia sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, pero como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos y mancharon el suelo en el cual estaba sentada.

Sollozaba en medio de esta prisión de cristal, no tenia salvación…no la tenia.

Ya no tenia esperanza, ya no la tenia. Pero de repente, unos sonidos de engranajes sonaron en el lugar. Me levante tratando de encontrar de donde venia el ruido, pero "CRASH" una especie de garra de tres dedos se estrello en el suelo cerca de mi, este extraño artefacto se movio un poco y vi como empezaba a levantarse de nuevo. No lo dude un segundo y con mis pocas fuerzas corrí hacia él y me aferre a uno de sus dedos.

\- Libertad, allí voy.

Primero subimos hasta lo más arriba de la prisión y luego poco a poco el artefacto viajo hacia un rincón , justamente a una sección donde no se podia acceder. El mecanismo se detuvo y empezo a agitarse, me aferre con todas mis fuerzas al ya que vi debajo mío solo un agujero oscuro.

\- No, no pienso ir allí.

La garra dejo de agitarse y estaba volviendo hacia el centro de la prisión de cristal.

\- Espera, detente, no quiero volver.

No sabia que hacer, al final me decidi y me solte, cayendo hacia la infinita oscuridad.

¿ Que pasara conmigo?¿Podre volver a encontrar a Lobo?¿ Donde estoy y que hizo ese invocador conmigo? Muchas preguntas rondaban mi mente, pero tal vez con suerte pueda encontrar las respuestas rápido.

 _ **Fin del prologo**_

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Hola a todos, esta historia (que puede no parecerlo) va a hacer del tipo "desliz de vida", cosas que pasan en la vida cotidiana de una persona. ¿Suena aburrido? Pues imagina a una Cordera antropomorfica queriendo vivir en medio de humanos sin ser vista sospechosamente. Bueno, espero que les agrade. Se que esto es solo el prologo pero pronto tendre la primera parte.

BYE


	2. El poder de las galletas

_**Diclaimer: RIOT interpraise incorporation sociedad anonima y asociados, es dueño de los personajes nombrados en la historia. Aun asi, hago una historia que pueda parecerle interesante a los lectores.**_

 _En el capitulo anterior de "Lamb in the real world" vimos como la "pequeña"(si, pequeña, por que ahora mide solo 12 cm) Cordera era trasladada en una caja y luego encerrada en una especie de prision de cristal. Luego ,gracias a una especie de garra metalica que cayo desde la parte superior del lugar, ella logra elevarse hasta lo mas alto y accede a una parte donde observa que tiene posiblidades de llegar a otra seccion. Con dudas, ella se suelta de la garra y cae a un gran agujero oscuro._

 _ **Cordera en el mundo real**_

 _ **1: El poder de las galletas**_.

Despues de caer a ese oscuro agujero en el cual no sabia hacia donde iria, sentí que algo me atrapo. Quizas…¿una mano? Fui trasladado hacia afuera de la prision.

Abri los ojos lentamente y vi a un humano.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh! – grite nerviosa al verlo tan cerca

El se agito, realmente lo asuste con mi grito.

\- Sueltame, maldito humano – levante la voz mientras golpeaba y mordia las manos que me aprisionaban.

Rápidamente el me solto haciendo que por segundos volara por el aire, pero antes de caer al suelo me tomo de la nuca con dos de sus dedos.

\- Te dije que me soltaras – volvi a levantar la voz mientras pataleaba y agitaba los brazos en el aire.

El humano que me tenia atrapada, camino hasta que de repente me asento en una gran superficie circular. Era claramente una mesa

\- Oh, que tenemos aquí. ¿Una figura de acción de league of legends? Sabia que aquí en Japon tienen muchos adelantos tecnológicos pero no esperaba conseguir un juguete tan genial por solo un dólar.

\- ¿A quien le dices figura de acción? – conteste mirando al humano fríamente.

\- ¿Eh?¿ tienes respuestas automatizadas? Eso significa que ¿eres una especie de pequeño juguete animatronico?

\- ¿Automatizadas? ¿computadoras?¿Animatronico? – agite mi cabeza a los costados confundida y luego me dispuse a irme de allí .

Camine con decisión y me disponía a saltar desde la mesa hacia el suelo. Desde la orilla vi que estaba a una gran altura y dude.

Pero de repente, sentí que nuevamente me capturaban con dos manos y empezaban a manosearme.

\- ¿Tienes cámara?¿ y donde esta tu puerto USB? ¿Tienes batería?

Toda clase de preguntas eran hechas mientras sentí como poco a poco mi cuerpo era recorrido por los dedos de aquel humano. Justo en ese instante, perdi algo mas que mi dignidad…

"Mama, Papa. El día de hoy, un desconocido me toco en zonas que ningún otro hombre me había tocado antes. Lo siento padres, he manchado nuestro linaje familiar… espera un momento … yo no tengo padres" era el ultimo pensamiento que tuve antes de desmayarme.

 _Hora y media mas tarde_

\- ¿Que paso? – me levante exaltada.

Nuevamente todo estaba oscuro y solo podia ver una especie de pantalla prendida en medio de la nada. Me acerque a esa gran pantalla pero la voz de alguien me detuvo.

\- Pense que te habias averiado.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – grite asustada, no me habia dado cuenta que habia alguien allí.

Las luces se prendieron y pude ver todo con claridad.

\- TU – dije señalándolo a el – eres el humano que me estaba manoseando.

El abrió bien grandes los ojos y respondio.

\- No te estaba manoseando , estaba buscando donde estaba tu entrada USB

\- ¿Entrada USB?

\- Como quieres que recargue tus baterías si no encuentro tu entrada USB.

\- Yo no uso de esas cosas que llamas baterías.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- NO

El me tomo nuevamente con sus manos y me levanto para ponerme a la misma altura que sus ojos.

\- ¿Entonces usas energia solar?

\- ¿Que? NO ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy? – dije furiosa

\- Eres cordera de los Kindred, pero creo que eres una especie de juguete hecho a escala. Me sorprende tus diálogos , pero debe ser por que eres de origen Japones o eso creo.

-¡ Que no soy un juguete !

\- Vale, no eres un juguete,entonces ¿que eres?

\- Soy la cordera original. ¿Que clase de idiota me confundiría con un juguete?

\- Estabas dentro de uno de esos juegos de "UFO CATCHER", de alli te saque ¿sabes?

\- ¿Eh? – conteste sorprendida

\- El lugar donde estabas es una maquina para tratar de atrapar juguetes. Yo pague un dólar y te saque de allí.

\- Significa que … el lugar donde estaba …no era una prisión de cristal

El lugar donde estaba atrapada…¿era solo un juego?

\- Tengo que volver - declare

\- Espera , no puedes irte

\- No puedes detenerme, estoy decidida a volver al lugar donde me encontraste. Deben haber pistas para encontrar a Lobo allí.

\- ¿Lobo? ¿Acaso no estabas sola?

\- No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que si vuelvo allí. Podre encontrar pistas de su paradero.

\- Creo que eso es imposible ahora.

\- Dime, ¿PORQUE ES IMPOSIBLE? ACASO TIENES ALGO QUE VER CON MI TRANSFORMACION EN ESTE MALDITO TAMAÑO?

\- No, pasa que estamos en un avión y creo que ya no estamos precisamente en Japon.

El con mucho cuidado me levanto y me acerco a una pequeña ventanilla . Pude observar la tierra muy lejos , habia muchas nubes , demasiadas.

\- ¿Esta..ta…ta..ta..mos …vo…vo…lando? - dije nerviosisima

\- Si.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH , no me sueltes, no quiero caerme ahora – grite sumamente nerviosa, abrazando la mano del humano que me acompañaba.

\- Tranquila estamos en un avión. Bueno, mas específicamente en la parte del equipaje.

\- ¿Y que hacemos en esta especie de Anivia metalica?

\- No es una espcecie de Anivia metalica, se llama avion. Es algo asi como un medio de transporte aéreo y ahora estoy volviendo a casa.

\- Espera espera, en que parte de Valoran estamos. No recuerdo haber visto estos aparatos ni en Zaun ni en Piltover.

El humano me miro asombrado.

\- EN SERIO ERES LA CORDERA DE VERDAD - dijo el acercándose a mi

\- Ya te he dicho que SI.

Espera , si ahora el cree que si soy parte de los Kindred y no un juguete...podria aprovecharme de su confianza

\- Oh humano que me has encontrado, debe ser el destino que me ha puesto en tu camino. Esto es una clara señal de que debes convertirte en mi invocador.

\- ¿En serio? Yo, ¿tu invocador? No me lo creo – dijo con brillo en los ojos aquel ingenuo humano.

\- Si, y si me ayudas te prometo darte poderes y magia y todo lo que desees.

Ya está, tenía la confianza ganada de aquel humano pero, su voz cambio a un tono más serio que no se parecía nada a la actitud inmadura que el tenía antes.

\- ¿A quien quieres engañar con esa actitud falsa? ¿Piensas que puedes mentirle fácilmente a cualquiera? – dijo el

Aquel humano no era alguien normal. Habia notado con facilidad mi engaño.

\- Emm, no . En serio puedes convertirte en un invocador y… - buscaba palabras para convencerlo pero estaba nerviosa

\- ¿Y que? Admito ahora que no eres un juguete, pero aun me cuesta creer que un personaje de un videojuego cobre vida.

Me arodille, mis planes habían sido frustrados fácilmente. El sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me coloco en un frasco de cristal lo bastante grande para que no pudiese escapar.

\- Maldita sea, ¿que tienen ustedes con las prisiones de cristal? Hey, me escuchas? – levante la voz, pero el humano me ignoraba ahora.

Golpee las paredes de cristal pero no tenia la fuerza suficiente. El humano dejo de prestarme atención y de una mochila saco…¿galletas?

\- COMIDA ! – babee y grite al ver las enormes galletas siendo devoradas una a una por el humano – POR FAVOR, TEN PIEDAD. CORDERA TENER HAMBRE. CORDERA NO VOLVER A QUERER ENGAÑARTE HUMANO.

El se dio la vuelta y me miro con una sonrisa

\- ¿Por que hablas en tercera persona?

\- ¿Tengo hambre podrias darme una galleta? – dije poniendo ojos de cachorrito

El coloca una galleta encima del frasco, permitiendo que la frangancia del alimento llegara hasta mi.

\- Podemos llegar a un acuerdo – dijo el

\- Te escucho.

\- Yo te doy una galleta y responderás a todo lo que te pregunte con la verdad ¿Entendiste?

\- LA VERDAD – conteste hambrienta

\- Creo que alguien no tiene hambre.

\- No espera, no bromeare de nuevo.

\- Eso espero – dijo el mientras que agitaba la galleta sobre el frasco – repetiré la pregunta ¿Entendiste?

\- GALLETA, GALLETA – era lo único que podia decir.

\- Tomare eso como un si.

Por el hueco del frasco, el humano deposito una galleta.

\- Bien, por fin alimento… PAFF – la galleta cayo en mi cabeza y se partio en dos

\- CORDERA – grito el humano preocupado.

No recuerdo nada a partir de ahí. Solo se que de ahora en mas, no debería tratar de engañar a ese humano o tal vez moriria aplastada por galletas.

Continuara…

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **E** sto tendria que haberse publicado ayer pero me dormi jajaja._

 _Paso a responder sus dudas:_

 ** _1)Antenesis_**

 _Hola querido lector, es bueno verte por estos lares XD. Aclaro, esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la otra._

 ** _2)TheLastPotatoxd_**

 _Hola , con respecto a tu pregunte, no paso nada con la otra historia. Solo que se me ocurrio esta y quise publicarla._

 ** _3)SupremeMayo_**

 _Agradezco la review n.n/_

 ** _4)Styliscoast_**

 _¿Kha? XD_

 ** _5)Gamerkiller_**

 _Wafle nunca muere, siemrpe volvera para actualizar sus historias XD._

 _Gracias por la review y yo tambien te deseo la mayor de las suertes_

 ** _6)Yadri_**

 _Hola Yadri, esta historia sera independiente a la otra. Sera 100% de protagonismo para la querida Cordera._

* * *

 _ **Palabras finales:**_

 _Gracias a todos por pasar y disfrutar de este nuevo proyecto._


	3. Rumbo al punto de entrega

_**Cordera en el mundo real**_

 _ **2:Rumbo al punto de entrega**_

Nos encontrábamos bajando a escondidas del avión, según el humano nosotros éramos polizontes ya que nos habiamos colado en la parte del equipaje del avión para viajar gratis.

Después de haberme despertado estuve hablando un poco con el humano, que por cierto se llama Devian.

Le pregunte varias cosas. _¿Estabamos en runaterra?_ Claramente no _¿ Dónde estábamos ahora?_ En un país llamado "La India" _¿Volveríamos a ese tal Japón para buscar mas pistas sobre el paradero de Lobo?_ Sí, eso si me comportaba y le dejaba terminar el trabajo que él estaba haciendo en esos momentos, volveríamos pronto a ese tal "Japon"

 _¿A que se dedica Devian y de donde es?_ Dice que es de Suiza, de una ciudad llamada llamada Estocolmo. Según lo que me conto, su vida era aburrida allí. Realizo sus estudios convirtiéndose en un importante trabajador pero no es algo que le daba mucha emoción en su vida. Buscando algo que lo motive a seguir viviendo empezó a meterse en negocios turbios llegando a convertirse en alguien conocido en el bajo mundo. El mismo se autodenomino "repartidor", las personas le piden que encuentre o entregue algo y él se encarga de eso. Actualmente tiene 27 años y para mi sorpresa debido a su forma de expresarse infantil y llena de "inocencia", no aparenta para nada llevar esa baja forma de vida. En fin, ojala el cumpla su palabra.

Ahora mismo, estamos caminando por las calles de tierra de una ciudad llamada _"Dharmapuri"_ según Devian, nos dirigimos a un edificio llamado _Taj Mahal_ donde nos encontraremos con su actual cliente

\- Ahh, hace demasiada calor – me queje.

\- ¿Tiene sed?, ¿hambre? – pregunto el humano

\- No, solo tengo mucha calor en tu bolsillo.

El me saco de alli y me coloco en su hombro.

\- Aférrate fuerte al cuello de mi camisa, no tengo tiempo para buscarte si te extravías.

\- Si.

Y asi comenzamos a caminar por las calles amontonadas de gente en aquel extraño lugar.

Llegamos a un mercado y no podíamos rodearlo asi que no habia otra mas que atravesar el lugar.

Devian destacaba allí, ya que sus ropas no se parecían nada con respecto a la gente del lugar.

\- Devian

\- Si,¿ qué pasa?

\- ¿Porque usas ropas distintas a la de los otros humano? – pregunte

\- Bueno, puede ser porque soy una especia de turista aquí en este lugar.

\- Ah, igual a esos tipos vestidos de negro detrás de ti

Devian se sorprendió pero siguió manteniendo su caminar al mismo ritmo que antes.

\- ¿Cuántos son y como están vestidos? – pregunto el humano que me cargaba

\- Son dos y están vestidos con camisa blanca y trajes negros – le respondi

\- Diablos, a la cuenta de tres voy a correr asi que agarrate fuerte y dime si nos siguen.

\- Bien.

Sin perder el tiempo, Devian se desvio del camino principal y empezo a correr por un pasillo secundario donde había menos personas.

\- Aun nos están persiguiendo - avise

\- Genial, nunca puedo terminar un trabajo sin que la competencia me quiera robar la entrega.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunte mientras corríamos a travez de puestos de ropa y comida

\- La competencia, como ellos no consiguieron lo que necesitaba el cliente quieren robarme el producto para cobrar ellos la recompensa.

Ruidos de disparos se escucharon a lo lejos. La gente del lugar se tiro al suelo , queriendo mantenerse al margen de todo lo que sucedia.

Empece a reirme , la situación era ridículamente emocionante

\- ¿Que te ocurre? – pregunto Devian.

\- Es que yo… siempre había sido quien cazaba a los demás, nunca era a mi quien perseguían.

\- Entiendo lo que sientes, se siente genial ¿no crees?

La situación no era buena para nosotros, pero simplemente mostraba una cara contenta, como si él estuviese acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas.

Mientras corríamos Devian levanto algunas cosas de los puestos que íbamos atravesando y cuando llegamos a una esquina giramos abruptamente.

Rápidamente mi compañero de persecución se había puesto encima de sus ropas una especie de sabana blanca que le quedaba suelta y otra mas en su cabeza creando una especie de turbante.

\- ¿Que haces? – pregunte viéndolo como se cambiaba

\- Trato de camuflarme como una persona de este lugar

Y asi había sido, sino fuera por el color de piel claro que tenía Devian, sino podría hacerse pasar fácilmente por un paisano mas de aquel lugar.

Inmediatamente despues de disfrazarse , el humano escondió su mochila, se sentó en el suelo y fingio estar dormido , no sin antes hecharse un poco de tierra sobre la ropa haciéndola parecer sucia.

Segundos despues los dos tipos de negro aparecieron, yo solo me escondi dentro del turbante.

\- Hey tu, viste pasar a un tipo con camisa y mochila – le preguntaron

\- No señor, yo no he vistos nadas – contesto Devian

\- NO trates de tomarme el pelo, recién vimos girar a un tipo con esas características por este pasillo. O nos dices para donde se fue o haremos que tus sesos manchen el suelo.

Uno de los tipos se habia enojado y apuntaba a mi compañero con un arma en la cabeza. El sin entrar en pánico, simplemente levanto la mano y apunto hacia una puesto de ropa usada que estaba en esos momentos sin una vendedora.

\- Ellos se escondieron alli señor, dabajos de esas telas.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y sin perder el tiempo se pusieron a revisar aquel puesto. Devian lentamente se levanto del suelo y tomo dos rocas de tamaño intermedio del suelo. A paso lento nos acercamos a ellos y antes de que se dieran vuelta, mi compañero los dejo inconscientes golpeándolos fuertemente en la nuca.

\- ¿Todos tus trabajos son asi? – pregunte mientras sacaba la cabeza de mi escondite

\- Te acostumbras a la larga – respondio

Despues de haber conseguido un gran cesto de mimbre y unas sogas. Terminamos atando, amordazando y escondiendo los dos cuerpos inconscientes, no sin antes poner una nota para evitar que los dejaran libres.

Devian escribió algo en un papel pero no entendia lo que decía, despues el me dijo que la nota expresaba lo siguiente: "Evitar abrir a toda costa, cesto con serpientes venenosas"

Después de asegurarnos de haber tomado todas las precauciones, seguimos nuestro camino casi terminando de atravesar aquel mercado lugareño.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? – me pregunto el nuevamente

Mi estómago empezó a rugir como si hubiese sido a el quien le hablaban y no a mi. Con vergüenza respondí.

\- Si, está bien.

Pasamos por varios puestos de comida. Como yo aun seguía viajando sobre el turbante de Devian, el me dijo que le avisara si veía algo que quiera probar , pero lo único que veía eran comidas bastante grandes para mi tamaño, hasta que de repente

\- Eso, eso de allí quiero comer – alce la voz

\- ¿Albóndigas?

\- Si, estoy segura que puedo comer eso con mi tamaño.

Compramos una pequeña bandeja con seis albóndigas. Ya que era un plato simple podíamos seguir caminando a la par que comíamos.

\- Gracias Cordera, si no te hubieras percatado que nos seguían tal vez no estuviera vivo para contarlo – dijo el alcanzándome una albóndiga, mientras yo aún seguía sobre su cabeza.

\- Solo fue casualidad – respondí agarrando con ambas manos la gran bola de carne que aunque no lo parecia era bastante pesada.

Después de terminar de comer me percate que me habia manchado mi pelaje con salsa, Devian me alzo y vio lo sucia que estaba.

\- Creo que necesitas darte una ducha.

\- ¿Que? Ni lo pienses, recuerdo haberme dado un baño la semana pasada

\- Espera, ¿que? Ni hablar, vamos ahora mismo a limpiarte. Te imaginas si te llevo a la entrega asi llena de manchas de salsa.

\- No quiero, no quiero , no quiero bañarme – me queje

\- ¿Acaso eres una niña pequeña para estar llorando por no darte un baño?

Le puse los ojitos de Corderita triste para ver si lo convencia, pero no fue asi.

Rato despues nos encontrábamos en una especie de callejon algo desolado.

\- Bien, primero voy a mojarte un poco ..

\- Espera, mi corazón aun no está preparado.

\- Uno, dos , tres.

El hizo caer agua desde una cantinflora, como no sabia que estaba fría deje escapar un leve gemido al hacer contacto el agua con mi piel.

\- Kyyyaaaahhhhh

Me tumbe sobre su mano y fingi estar muerta.

\- Vamos, solo fue un poco de agua fría, no me digas que eso es suficiente para acabar contigo.

\- … - no conteste, solo quería acabar con esto de una buena vez.

\- Empezare con el shampoo.

\- Espera ¿que? – reaccione algo nerviosa

Desde un pequeño embase el dejo caer un liquido blanquecino sobre mí, después el empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Dejandome rastros de burbujas a través de todo mi blanco pelaje. Cerre los ojos y deje ocurriera lo que tuviese que ocurrir.

"El dia de hoy, fui nuevamente manoseada por un humano. Esta vez incluso fue peor, en contra de mi voluntad el me mojo con agua fría , solo para después utilizar un pegajoso y viscoso liquido en mi para enbarnizar mi cuerpo y hacer mas fácil su tarea de recorrer mi silueta con sus grandes dedos. "

Rato despues ya nos encontrábamos de vuelta en dirección hacia el punto de entrega. Mi cuerpo no resistia mas y termine durmiéndome en el bolsillo de su camisa, deseando que cuando despertara ya todo haya terminado…que todo haya terminado.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Bueno, gracias a todos los lectores por seguir esta "rara" historia. Se que hay mucho que pulir pero dare lo mejor de mi para hacerla lo mas interesante posible. Agradezco sus reviews y paso a responder sus dudas/comentarios

 _ **1) Yadri**_

Hola, gracias por estar en todas. Siempre estas ahi para dar tus opiniones y apoyo, es por eso que siempre estare agradecido contigo.

 _ **2)Guest**_

Hola lector, gracias por el comentario. Espero que la historia te sea agradable de leer, y si no es mucho problema.¿Podrias firmar con un sobrenombre o nick? De esa manera podria realizar una respuesta personalizada y evitar confundirte con otros "guest"

 _ **3)fanfic fan**_

Gracias por la review, pero por las dudas aviso que este fanfics es independiente al otro... ¿o no? XD

 _ **4)Gamerkiller**_

Hola, paso a responder tus dudas.

Como dice el dicho, "estomago lleno, corazon contento"a veces compartir un poco de comida puede aliviar las tensiones.

Con respecto a Anivia, si tuvieras 12 cm tu tambien la verias imponente , ¿no crees?

Con respecto a la Cordera de este fanfic, esta es independiete a el otro fanfic, piensa que es un universo alterno como en los comics. En este fanfic ella obtiene sentimientos a la fuerza, esto provocado por el invocador que la llevo hasta nuestro mundo.

 _ **5) ozz el mago**_

Hola ozz, hace mucho que no te veia . demasiado XD

Espero que esta historia te agrade, y agradezco tu apoyo continuo en todos estos meses. Las dudas que nombraste, van a ser resueltas poco a poco, espero la paciencia de todos .

 _ **6)antenesis**_

Primero las galletas y ahora las albondigas, pero hay que admitirlo. Es como tener un hamster parlante XD

 _ **7)TheLastPotatoxd**_

Gracias. Nos vemos pronto


	4. Fisher Price (parte 1)

**_Las bizarras aventuras de Cordera en el mundo real_**

 _ **3: Fisher Price parte 1**_

Llegamos al punto de entrega, en la entrada había que dejar los zapatos asi que Devian dejo los suyos alli.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo principal del lugar, alrededor de este, estaba compuesto por largas fuentes de agua.

Todo parecía bien, hasta que nos topamos con un guardia del lugar cuando quisimos entrar a un área que no era para turistas.

\- Quiero ver al sujeto – dijo Devian

El guardia pareció entender las palabras del mensaje y contesto una simple palabra

\- Clave

\- Un camello tiene una joroba, los dromedarios dos – contesto mi fiel compañero

El sujeto movio la cabeza de arriba abajo , dando a entender que la clave era correcta. Fue entonces que nos dejaron pasar por un pasillo secundario que luego nos llevaria a una simple habitación.

\- ¿que es un camello? – pregunte curiosa

\- Un animal de desierto que es utilizado como medio de transporte – contesto vagamente Devian

\- ¿Algo asi como Rek´sai?

\- Umm, algo asi pero amarillo.

Su respuesta ciertamente me sorprendio.

Entramos a la habitación y allí encontramos a un señor bastante moreno. Al igual que Devian, este llevaba un turbante blanco y finas ropas de seda con colores claros. Sus manos estabas llenas de anillos de oro cubierto de joyas de todos los colores.

Habia dos sillas enfrentadas y una mesa de cristal en medio de ambas. Observe las paredes y habían cabezas de animales de todo tipo.

"Este lugar le encantaría a Lobo" pensé.

Devian me dejo sobre la mesa de cristal sin que nadie me notara y se puso a hablar con el hombre rico.

\- Y bien, ¿conseguiste lo que te pedi? – dijo el hombre rico

\- Si Zar tercero. Aquí tiene toda la información necesaria para clonar tigres. Informacion recién robada de los laboratorios Japonenes.

\- OH, por fin podre clonar a todos mis tigres de bengala y hacer mi propio casino con juegos de azar, mujerzuelas y espectáculos de tigres.

\- Ejem

\- SI, si . Toma – dijo el hombre moreno entregándole a Devian un maletín

Devian abrió el maletín y de este rayos dorados salieron. Mi acompañante abrió bastante grandes sus ojos y note sus pupilas dilatarse, luego rápidamente volvió a cerrar el maletín mientras se refregaba los ojos.

\- Esto no es lo que acordamos. Dijimos que el pago iba a ser en efectivo – se quejo Devian

\- Y es efectivo….efectivamente es oro – se burlo el cliente

\- No me trates de tomar el pelo – dijo molesto mi amigo.

Mientras observaba la charla, sentí una fragancia conocida. Con cuidado me baje de la mesa por una de sus patas y empecé a rastrear aquella fragancia.

"Snif snif " aspiraba el aire, hasta que buscando sentí que aquella fragancia que venia de aquel tipo que se hacía llamar Zar . Me subí con cuidado por sus ropas y de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón saque una especie de cofre pequeño

"Bingo" – dije para mi misma.

Saque con cuidado aquel cofre y me disponía a volver al suelo pero deje caer el cofrecito. El sonido fue inevitable, todos miraron en la misma dirección.

El pequeño recipiente reboto una vez y dejo escapar su contenido … "un fragmento de mi mascara"

\- MI MASCARA – grite, mientras saltaba y caía al suelo y rodaba por el mismo.

Rodé una vez y estaba a punto de atrapar el fragmento que me pertenecia , pero Devian lo atrapo primero.

\- ¿Que es esto? – dijo Devian al examinar el fragmento

\- No se de que hablas, pero estaba en mis cosas. Asi que devuelvemelo – se levanto rápidamente el cliente de la silla y trato de quitarle de la mano de Devian aquel fragmento de mi mascara

\- Mejor, me lo quedare como parte de pago por no haber cumplido nuestro pacto – dijo sonriente mi "amigo"

\- Imposible.

Aquel tipo me agarro del suelo y me apretó con fuerza.

\- Devian….ayuda - exclame

\- Tu …. ¿Pensabas quitarme mi fragmento mágico? - vocifero enojado el Zar

\- ¿Fragmento mágico? – pregunto mi compañero

\- No te hagas el tonto , todos los que estamos en el negocio del bajo mundo sabemos que un nuevo producto ha ingresado al mercado. "los fragmentos mágicos" pequeñas piezas de color negro y blanco que le dan poderes a su portador

\- Interesante – sonreía Devian

El cliente trago saliva, se le habia escapado información crucial.

\- Jorge , Esteban , tráiganme efectivo . AHORA - dijo la voz de aquel hombre adinerado.

Mientras la situación se ponía tensa en la habitación. Devian me miraba con cautela, seguramente pensaba un plan para recuperarme.

Despues de una rato dos hombres vestidos de traje llegaron. Portaban cuatro maletines.

\- Te pagare cuatro veces lo acordado, pero devuelveme mi "fragmento mágico"

\- No necesito tanto dinero, no podria cargarlo igualmente. Pero aceptare igualmente. Ahora, devuelveme a la pequeña que tienes en la mano y te devolveré tu fragmento mágico.

Ambos contaron hasta tres y luego fui lanzada a las manos de Devian, mientras que el fragmento de mi mascara cayo en las manos de su cliente.

\- Devian, esa es parte de mi mascara, recupera…. UMPF UMPF

El humano en quien confiaba, me tapo la boca metiendo uno de sus dedos en mi cavidad. Trataba de forcejear, intentando librarme de aquel trozo de carne que estaba ahogándome. Pero el sentir que el dedo de Devian , empezo a realizar movimientos circulares en mi interior, me llevo a perder un poco de mi cordura y a esforzarme en solo mantenerme consciente.

\- Bien, pongan el dinero en mi mochila y me iré tranquilamente – es lo último que recuerdo que dijo Devian

Después de que aquellos dos empleados del Zar rellenaran la mochila con el dinero del trabajo Devian salió de allí rápidamente.

Ya lejos de allí, Devian por fin me saco su dedo de mi boca, dejando que un hilo de saliva quede colgando ente mis labios y su trozo de carne.

COF, COF. Tocia. Tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿PORQUE DEVOLVISTE EL FRAGMENTO DE MI MASCARA?, AHORA NUNCA PODRE …

\- CALLATE – dijo enojado Devian – ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que estuviste haciendo? Podríamos haber muerto allí. Ademas no habia necesidad de que en aquel momento dijeras que aquel fragmento era de tu mascara. Si él se daba cuenta de seguro no iba a devolverte así no mas.

No habia pensado en eso, Devian tenia razón. Él puso su cuello en juego para recuperarme.

\- Yo, lo siento – dije apenada

\- No importa, igualmente iba a recuperar ese fragmento de tu mascara más tarde

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Que no querias recuperarlo?

Mire con ojos brillosos al humano.

\- De veras, gracias , gracias por ayudarme.

\- No hay por que. Despues de todo….esta búsqueda hará interesante mi rutina.

 _ **Una hora después.**_

Habiamos tomado un vehiculo amarillo llamado Taxi . Ahora nos encontrábamos en un hotel lujoso. Devian habia alquilado una habitación.

Yo ahora me encontraba saltando en medio de una especie de cojin gigante. Después me entere que era una cama.

\- ¿Y como piensas recuperar mi mascara? – pregunte mientras hacia piruetas en cada salto sobre el colchon

\- Voy a salir, volveré en un par de horas. Te recomendaría que descanses o hagas algo mas.

\- ¿Eh? Espera, espera. Me vas a dejar sola. ¿A donde vas? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

\- Haber, haber, calladita te ves mas bonita.

\- ¿Eh?- dije sorprendida dejando escapar un leve sonrojo mientras miraba el suelo, o mejor dicho el colchón.

Voy a dejar mi Notebook cargando en la mesa. Si suena mi celular no lo contestes.

\- ¿Celular? ¿Notebook? Algun otro termino que no conozca y que me quieras encargar

\- Solo… no hagas nada estúpido y esperame aquí.

\- ESPERA… ESPERA – dije acercándome a la orilla de la cama, antes de perder de vista a mi compañero.

Devian se dio la vuelta y me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Dime – dijo el

\- Jurame… que no me estas abandonando. Yo…no conozco a nadie, y no se que hacer. Ni siquiera puedo valerme por mi misma y si tu te vas . En serio no se que haría. Prometemelo, por los Kindred.

\- Ahh – el suspiro – esta bien. Prometo que volveré. Solo iba por ropa , insumos y comida.

\- ¿Comida? – dije emocionada – espera… ¿Ropa?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el simplemente abrio la puerta y se fue.

 **Un par de hora despues.**

Devian volvió con varias bolsas. Emocionada casi salto al recibirlo.

El dejo caer sobre la cama el contenido de las mismas. Al acercarme a ver el contenido me sorprendi mucho

\- ¿Muñecas? – pregunte asombrada

\- Lamentablemente no puedo comprar la ropa por separado. Cual te gusta mas, ¿enfermera o sirvienta?

\- ¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?'

Despues de estar un rato forcejeando con mi amigo, el termino convenciéndome de llevar el traje de sirvienta.

Excusas como, "puedes resfriarte" , o "no puedes andar por ahí desnuda" fueron repetidas una y otra vez.

Despues de eso, Devian se la paso usando su "notebook" toda la tarde. Según el, estaba recabando información usando a google. Llego la noche y la hora de dormir.

\- Buenas noches Cordera – dijo Devian mientras se recostaba en la cama

\- Buenas noches Devian – conteste desde la casa de muñecas que hacia de habitación para mi.

 _ **Momentos antes**_

\- ¿Ehh? Por que no puedo dormir en la cama gigante contigo

\- Por que me muevo mucho y podria aplastarte. Por eso tambien te compre una casa de muñecas.

\- Claro, crees que va a ser divertido dormir en un trozo de plástico que se supone es un cama.

\- Cuando seas lo suficientemente grande para dormir en una cama de verdad lo haras. Si no quieres dormir en la casa de muñecas, hazlo en cualquier otra parte. Puedes hacerlo en el sillón de la sala, pero ten cuidado con los fantasmas… uuuhhh.

\- Los fantasmas no existen – dije tratando de juntar valor.

\- Okey, suerte pequeña cordera.

 _ **Volviendo al presente**_

Y asi, aprovechándome de que el se fue a dormir. Con mucha cautela fui hasta la mesa y usando la cuchara sucia que quedo alli abrí la "Notebook", probe suerte apretando los botones y logre prender el aparato. Este en su pantalla solo tenia cuatro iconos

\- ¿Cual era? Trabajo…no , Hentai con tentáculos 100% real no feik un link megagnar … creo que no , papelera de reciclaje…tampoco. Creo que era este que se llama Mozilla.

Con una de mis patas di doble click y se abrió el "navegador"

\- Oh, acerté.

Vi a la famosa "google" que Devian habia usado anteriormente

\- Bien google. Busca Kindred.

El primer resultado decía

"Kindred rule 34"

\- ¿Kindred rule 34? ¿Que será eso? Bien averigüémoslo

 _ **Tres minutos despues .**_

Me encontraba en posición fetal mientras giraba por toda la mesa

\- Como es posible que nos imaginen asi. Lobo….lobo no me hace esas cosas. Que vergüenza.

Despues de tomarme cierto tiempo para reincorporarme.

\- Bien google, busca cosas entretenidas.

De los resultados una me llamo la atención

"Ver anime"

\- Google busca, "Anime"

Cientos de opciones me salieron en la búsqueda. Habia opciones de todo tipo. Abri el link del primer resultado y me salio un cartel destellante.

\- Has ganado un iphone 12, pon tu tarjeta de crédito para recibir tu premio

\- ¿Iphone? , ¿tarjeta de crédito?

 _ **Al dia siguiente.**_

Devian se levantaba de la cama y observo a Cordera usando su computadora

\- ¿Que haces usando mi computadora?

\- Eh, ¿que haces despierto en medio de la noche? ¿No deberías dormir? – dije al mirar a mi compañero levantarse apresuroso de la cama. Sin darme cuenta de que ya era de dia

\- Ya son las 10 de mañana.

\- Espera ¿que?

Devian miro el monitor y vio lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

\- ¿Te pasaste toda la noche viendo Dragon ball Z?

\- Creo que estoy ciega. Junta las siete esferas del dragon y devuelveme la vista por favor

Dicho esto, cai contra la mesa y me dormi. Me dormi por unas largas 12 horas. Cuando desperté, sentí que estábamos en movimiento.

\- ¿Donde estamos? – pregunte

\- Estas sentada en el asiento de copiloto, estamos en una camioneta. Vamos a recuperar ese fragmento de tu mascara – dijo devian mostrando una sonrisa.

Quien diría que esa noche, nos toparíamos con el primer usuario de los fragmentos de la mascara.

 _ **Continuara...**_


End file.
